De Olhos Abertos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: IchiRu. Porque ele não podia simplesmente fechar os olhos, de novo.


**Disclaimer:  
- Bleach não me pertence, posso repetir isso o dia todo se você quiser.**

* * *

**De Olhos Abertos**

Ele não queria estar olhando pra ela.

Definitivamente, ele estava usando todas as suas forças para virar o rosto e fingir que estava dormindo. Mas não podia. Talvez, quando ela acordasse, nunca mais tivesse outra chance. Não era todo dia que podia ver a shinigami de face tão serena, com seus ombros pequenos se encolhendo sob as cobertas, o dedão direto delicadamente pousado entre os lábios.

Não era sempre que acordava com uma shinigami nua em sua cama.

-Ichigo...?

Os olhos escuros se abriram espantados, reconhecendo lentamente aonde estava. Pareceu uma eternidade de segundos, até notar toda a situação e sua condição sob as cobertas, a quem puxou com força e sentou-se na cama, sem fala.

Ele também não disse nada. Quer dizer, havia algo a ser dito? Nenhuma palavra definiria aquilo, e eles não eram do tipo que usavam palavras à toa.

Esperou até que ela se acostumasse com a luz pouca do sol ainda nascendo, e percebeu que não tinha raiva, nem surpresa no rosto dela. Rukia o olhava com intensidade, mas sem nenhum tipo de ironia ou cólera, como ele esperava. Ela pareceu relaxar os ombros, inclinando levemente o rosto enquanto o encarava. Não era raiva que estava ali, nem vergonha, nem nada. Tinha algo diferente... alguma coisa mais...

-Uma pergunta pra você.

Ela disse, e se virou para a janela.

**oOo**

-Oi, Rukia! Vamos logo!

-Não me apresse!

-Você está aí dentro há mais de uma hora!

-Pra quem não queria ir nesse baile idiota, você está bem ansioso, Ichigo-_kun_.

-Foi você que me forçou a ir, sua bruxa, agora saia logo daí!

Rukia olhou para a porta, emburrada. Afinal, por que ela tinha inventado tanto de ir naquele baile humano? O Seireitei também tinha suas festas, ela sabia exatamente o que era um baile. O que de mais poderia ter numa festa de escola além de um bando de adolescentes dançando como macacos e flertando uns aos outros? As comemorações da Soul Society eram muito mais legais, com certeza.

Mas ela insistiu. Tinha colocado na cabeça que ia naquele baile dos namorados e pronto. Provavelmente foi só pra irritar Ichigo e fazê-lo ir com ela, o que o irritava ainda mais.

Era isso.

Mas ainda sim, estava tão nervosa naquele vestido... não era um kimono. Era um vestido. Um vestido de festa. Longo, apertado. Com um decote enorme nas costas. Não era um vestido da Karin que ela tinha roubado. Era um vestido mais... feminino. Claro que ela era vaidosa... mas aquilo não parecia com ela, tão acostumada a ser prática. Tinha gostado, quer dizer, era um vestido bonito. Numa menina feia. Suspirou, irritada com ela mesma. Estava bem? Estava ruim? Talvez devesse não ir àquela festa...

Respirou fundo e se olhou no espelho, uma última vez. Deu de ombros. Não ficaria melhor que aquilo, mesmo que quisesse. Só uma vez, desejou ter escutado os conselhos de beleza que a Matsumoto vivia espalhando pelo Seireitei...

-Finalmente!

-Não quero mais ir. – ela decretou.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, inconformado. Aquela maluca havia passado os últimos doze dias, oito horas e dezessete minutos infernizando a vida dele com aquela festa maldita, e na última hora ela decidia não ir?! Ele tinha até engraxado os sapatos, ela não podia simplesmente não ir!

-Por quê?

Rukia entrou de volta no quarto, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa em busca do seu pijama. Ichigo foi atrás, indignado e esperando sua resposta. Fechou a porta e ali ficou, de braços cruzados.

-Porque sou uma shinigami e essa festa será inútil. Devíamos guardar nossas forças para...

Ichigo pegou o pijama das mãos da shinigami, irritado.

-Sem essa merda, Rukia! Você estava louca por esse baile há cinco minutos, o que aconteceu?

-Esse vestido.

-Nanda?!

Foi então que ele parou para olhar a shinigami. Ela estava diferente, embora a cara emburrada fosse a mesma de sempre. O vestido tomara que caia, deixando os ombros descobertos e os cabelos brincando sobre eles. O tecido claro e prateado descia até os joelhos, depois era só uma transparência até os pés. Rukia parecia tão leve... suave, com seu corpo pequeno e delicado tentando se esconder atrás do tecido fino. Era um vestido bonito, numa mulher linda.

E ele jurou a si mesmo que nunca repetiria aquilo em voz, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

-Eu... me sinto esquisita nele.

-Você não está acostumada, Rukia. É normal, mas não está feio.

-Eu não ligo pra isso. – ela afirmou, emburrando ainda mais, com os braços cruzados sobre o colo levemente altivo no decote.

-Ótimo, então vamos.

-Mas os outros ligam. E eu não quero ninguém olhando pra mim como se eu fosse um E.T.

-Está bem, Rukia, você está linda, agora vamos?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu de canto.

-Eu sei que você estava louco pra dançar comigo, Ichigo-kun, mas já disse que não vou! – ela emburrou mais uma vez, e com as mãos esticadas tentava alcançar seu pijama das garras de Ichigo, que levantava o pobrezinho no alto. – Devolve meu pijama!

-Você não me atazanou a vida toda pra ir nesse baile pra desistir na última hora!

-Se você quer tanto ir, vai e encontra quem você quiser lá! Mas devolve meu pijama!

Alguma coisa estalou dentro da cabeça ruiva do adolescente. Desde quando _ele _é quem queria ir no baile, e ainda mais pra encontrar alguém?

-Está com ciúmes de mim, Rukia?

A shinigami apertou os olhos, o assustando por um instante. Ele não devia nunca mexer com o ego daquela maluca...

Rukia deu de ombros, virando de costas.

-Se você não quer me dar o pijama, vou ter que forçar você.

Ele bufou, sorrindo.

-Ah é? E como seria isso?

E no mesmo instante, Ichigo se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

O zíper do corpete escorregou quase que em câmera lenta pelas costas dela, ameaçando abrir-se mais que poderia na imaginação do adolescente.

-Você vai me dar o pijama agora? – ela perguntou, virando o rosto sobre o ombro.

Ichigo estava sem reação. O pijama apertado entre seus dedos, ele teve o impulso de jogá-lo, mas não o fez. Estava imóvel. Tudo que ele queria era continuar ali.

Olhando pra ela.

-Ichigo! Joga logo esse pijama pra mim! – ela ameaçou, alterando a voz.

Ele só queria olhar pra ela.

Ter certeza de que não fecharia os olhos nem um segundo enquanto ela estivesse ali, com as costas seminuas com o corpete entreaberto, os ombros finos e à pele pálida tão à mostra...

Quando seu por si, já estava com os olhos bem abertos sobre os cabelos dela, a boca inclinada sobre seu ouvido, dizendo:

-Não.

**oOo**

Ichigo continuou deitado na cama, esperando pela pergunta.

Por alguma razão, desviou os olhos dela. Como se fosse atrevimento demais, agora. Irônico, mesmo depois de tudo que ele já havia _olhado_ ainda tinha rubores.

O teto nunca pareceu tão interessante.

-Porque simplesmente não fechou os olhos ontem?

Rukia ainda mirava a janela, com o lençol enrolado sobre o corpo. Ichigo sorriu, olhando pra ela, e voltou a fitar o teto.

Eles eram assim, mesmo. Não usavam palavras à toa.

-Porque eu quis olhar você.

Ele respondeu, sem se mexer.

-Você perdeu o baile.

-Você também. Mas foi melhor, você estava estranha naquele vestido.

Rukia voltou a se deitar, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Ichigo.

-Eu disse. – ela murmurou, birrenta, se aninhando contra ele.

Ichigo passou o braço por debaixo dela e assim ficaram, abraçados.

Talvez eles não tivessem nada de romântico. Talvez não precisassem disso.

Agora eles só queriam ficar parados, de olhos abertos.

**OWARI**


End file.
